The present invention related to safe plant drug for treatment of liver disease, specifically, this invention proves a safe plant drug Schisandrin and its preparation.
The most common types of liver disease are hepatitis and cirrhosis. So far, no one drug has been succeeded to treat for hepatitis and cirrhosis. The hepatitis victim is always short on appetite and finds it is difficult. Therefore, it is important that to eat the suitable food to supply liver for self-repair. The traditional medical book described that a good treatment for hepatitis is high protein diet, Brewer""s yeast, wheat germ, egg yolks, and other high quality protein, which combats the stress damage. Some drugs have been used for treatment of liver disease, but clinical results are not successful.
For the reasons given above, to discover an effect safe drug for treating patients with liver disease is necessary and important.
Liver is the largest organ of the human body. It has about 500 recognized functions. The liver makes its own enzymes acted as catalysis and adjustment of major metabolism and energy of human body. There are 70,000 new cases of hepatitis reported annually in the United States, but these figures represent only a small part of the actual number of cases.
Infections hepatitis, contracted by eating tainted foods or water, or inhaling airborne virus from infected individuals. Serum hepatitis is spread by transfusions of contaminated blood and by injections with unsterilized hypodermic needles. When hepatitis does occur, the first classic symptom is a gradually increasing weakness and dizziness which may seem to be the first stages of flu or a bad cold. Therefore, many patients with early hepatitis lost good opportunity for treatment. After that the virus acts to destroy the tissue of the liver and interferes with the liver""s ability to process waste materials of the body and caused nausea, pains in the stomach, tenderness and swelling in the area of the liver and an unconquerable loss of appetite. Hepatitis and alcoholism will be developed to chronic hepatitis and cirrhosis. Chronic hepatitis, which lasts for more than three months (some cases have been known to last up to two years), is considered more dangerous than acute cases of hepatitis since longer bouts of the disease can very easily turn into cirrhosis, a disease with a high fatality rate. Cirrhosis of the liver is the cause of 32,000 deaths annually and it is now among the ten leading causes of death in the United States. Hepatitis has several types. Recently, hepatitis A, B and C caused serious problems. The hepatitis C virus (HCV) is one of the major causes of liver disease. Nearly 4 million people in the United States have antibodies to HCV, which indicates at least previous exposure to the disease if not active infection. Acute infections can develop into chronic hepatic disease, including cirrhosis, liver failure, and liver cancer. About 20% of those infected develop cirrhosis after 10 years or more of infection. Chronic infection leading to liver failure accounts for many of the liver transplants performed in the United States. Many researchers believe that HCV is the most common cause of primary liver cancer in the developed world.